Invisible Heart
by Kallu
Summary: Oneshot. It's christmas night and two lonely people find the solution to there problem in one another. Some yaoi but nothing real descriptive. Main pairing is GohanXBulma. Rated M for a reason!


Invisible Heart

By Kallu

"Do you really have to go so soon love? It feels like you just got home." Videl said.

"I know, I'm sorry but I promised my mom I'd be there for dinner and I was planning on telling her about our engagement. She'll have my head on a pike if she isn't the first to know about it." Gohan said. "Besides, I'll be back later tonight." He leaned down and kissed the girl hugging him then said. "Alright I really have to go, sorry."

"Ok love, see you tonight. Just to give you something to look forward to, I went shopping the other a day and bought a new outfit I've just been dyeing to try on for you." Videl said winking.

Gohan grinned down at her before leaning in for one last kiss. "I'll be back as soon as possible, promise. You know I wont stay there any longer than I have to." The two detached from each other and Gohan departed for his old home.

It had been nine months since the evil monster known as Majin Boo had been defeated. Goku, the Earth's savior many times over, had returned to Earth that day expecting to return to his family like nothing had ever happened but Chichi wouldn't hear of it. She had found someone else in the seven years he was gone and was now happily remarried. Since Goku no longer had a place to call home, Bulma had offered for him to stay at capsule corporation until he could get back on his feet. Goku had taken her up on the offer and had been there ever since. Goku and Chichi had decide to stay friends because Goku wanted to be a part of his second son Goten's life.

Vegeta and Bulma had also recently split up, the spark between the two had just burnt out and they decided it was better to just end it on good terms instead of staying together and ending up hating one another.

While two relationships had recently ended, two new ones blossomed. Surprisingly enough and for the life of him, Gohan just couldn't figure out how it had happened. His father, Son Goku and the arrogant ass of a prince, Vegeta, had hooked up. When Goku and Vegeta had first announced it, he had laughed. Why had he laughed? He still couldn't answer you but he laughed so hard to the point where he was on the ground holding his kidneys and the only reason Vegeta, or 'Geta as was his father's pet name for the ass, didn't blast him to hell was because of his father.

The second new relationship was between himself his and recently made fiancé Videl. The two had been dating ever since Buu had been defeated and had quickly fallen madly in love. They moved in together after they turned eighteen and Gohan proposed to her four days ago, without a thought Videl said yes and now Gohan was flying to his mother's house to tell her of the wonderful news.

Gohan touched down in front of the humble home that sat atop Mount Paozu. He walked up to the front door and wrapped his knuckles against it several times then waited. Only a second later, the door swung open to reveal Chichi standing there.

"Hi mom." Gohan said before wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Chichi hugged back and ushered the boy inside. "Your brothers in the living room watching television. Dinner will be ready soon."

Gohan nodded to his mother and said, "Ok. Is _Tyson_ here?" Using a noticeable amount of disgust on the name.

"Yes Gohan, your step father is home and will be joining us for dinner. Please, at least try to be civil tonight, for me."

"I'll be good tonight as long as he doesn't try to act like my father."

Chichi nodded with a frown on her face and left to the kitchen while Gohan made his way towards the living room. He looked down at the floor and saw Goten sitting and watching some cartoon.

"Hey squirt!" Goten looked over and instantly his eyes lit up.

"Gohan!" Goten leaped into his big brother's arms and hugged him.

"How's it going kiddo?"

"How's what going?" The child asked cocking his head.

"Uh nothing Goten. How are you?"

"I'm great! Mom's making our favorite for dinner! It smells so good!" Gohan laughed at the boys happy innocence.

"Cool! Feel like going out and having a little spar until dinners ready? I want to see how strong you've gotten training with Dad."

"Ok! Race you!" Goten said before speeding out the door.

"Me and Goten are gonna go outside for a little mom! Be back soon!" Gohan yelled before running after his energetic little bro.

"No! You two get back in here!" Chichi yelled out the door. "Uh! I swear those boys can be such a handful sometimes!"

Gohan and Goten came back a while later and after receiving a swift scolding from Chichi, dinner was served. Chichi and Tyson sat next to each other with Tyson on the end of the square table and Chichi next to him. Gohan was seated at the other end of the table, opposite of Tyson and Goten was sat next to him across from Chichi. The four ate the meal in silence, even Goten noticing the thick atmosphere and staying quiet.

Suddenly Gohan stopped eating and placed his fork down on the table with a 'clank'. "Well, I suppose this is as good a time as any. Mom, I proposed to Videl and she said yes. We're getting married."

Chichi dropped her eating utensils and squealed. "My baby is getting married, and he's going to give me grandbabies!" Chichi jumped from the table and enveloped her oldest son in a bone crushing hug. Gohan returned the hug and Chichi pulled away. "There's so much planning! So much to do! Do you have a day picked out yet? Do you know where you want it to be? Have you made cards yet?"

"Mom, slow down! I just proposed three days ago, we haven't had time to do any of that yet."

"Oh! I'm so happy! I can't wait to see my beautiful grandbabies!" Chichi returned to her seat with stars in her eyes and pictures of cute little babies running through her mind.

"Uh… Congratulations Gohan." Tyson said.

Gohan looked at the short red haired man in front of him and said, "Thanks…" Gohan looked away and was tackled into a hug by his brother for the second time that day.

"Awesome Gohan! I'm glad you're marrying Videl! She's really nice!" Goten said.

Gohan chuckled and said, "Well I'm glad you approve little man."

Once the excitement died down, they finished there dinner and after saying goodbye, Gohan left. Gohan flew home and walked in the front door of there little one bedroom apartment. "Videl, hunny, I'm back!" He shouted throughout the house and received no answer. "Videl?" Gohan walked into there bedroom and found a small yellow sticky note stuck to the door that read. "Ran to the bank, be back soon, Videl." Gohan sighed and tossed the note in the trash then dropped onto the bed and turned the TV on to pass the time. Several hours later, Videl still wasn't home and Gohan was beginning to worry when the phone rang. Gohan answered it and listened to the person on the other line talk before dropping the phone and bursting out through the window.

Gohan flew at top speed to Satan City Hospital. He ran through the door and asked the lady at the front desk for Videl's room number. Rushing to room number fifteen, Gohan felt tears start to form in his eyes. He slowly walked into the room and saw Videl lying there on the bed, eyes barely open.

"Oh Kami, Videl!" Gohan said and rushed to her side grabbing her right hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "What happened?" He demanded from the doctor.

"She was caught in the middle of a bank robbery and was shot four times in the chest and stomach. I'm sorry but she wont make it through the hour she's lost too much blood." The doctor bowed his head and left the room.

"Why? Why! Videl, please don't leave me! I love you so much! You can't go! You just can't!" Gohan brought her hand up to his mouth and he kissed the back of.

Videl shakily turned her head towards him and said, "I l-love you Gohan. R-remember that and p-promise me you w-wont blame y-yourself."

"I promise! Please just don't go!"

"I-it's my time G-Gohan. Please smile. I l-love your beautiful sm-smile."

Gohan smiled through his tears and leaned down to kiss her one very last time and say. "I love you." Videl smiled softly and her hand went limp followed by the sound of the heart monitor straight lining. Gohan pulled her now lifeless body into his embrace and sobbed into her shoulder for what seemed like hours.

The funeral was held a week and a half later and Gohan couldn't seem to do anything but watch and cry silently as the coffin holding his lost love was slowly lowered into the six foot deep whole in the ground.

12 years later

"_Damn paperwork… ." _Gohan thought to himself. He was currently sitting in front of a large desk in a large office, his office. Several years back Bulma had offered him a job at CC, nothing too big but it paid well. Bulma put him in this position knowing that he would quickly climb the ranks and he did. He was now vice president of capsule corporation, Bulma being the only person who outranked him.

When he had finally finished the days paperwork, he looked over at the digital clock sitting on the desk next to him. "Already 7:30. Guess I should head home now." He said to himself, sighing. Gohan put his pen away in the drawer and put the paperwork in a stack for the secretary to grab in the morning. He stood from the desk, grabbed his coat and left the room. When out he said goodbye to his secretary and wished her a merry Christmas, being that it was December 24th, and gave her the ok to go then left himself.

He didn't have far to go seeing as he lived at capsule Corporation. Bulma made him come live with her after Videl passed away, saying that they could both use the company leaving no room for him to object. Goku and Vegeta had moved out and into a small house in the mountains several years back so now it was just Bulma, her seventy something years old parents, Gohan and Trunks living there. Goten technically lived there too seeing as how he was always over to see his mate Trunks.

Yes Goten and Trunks were also a couple now. They started going out five years ago and have been happily together ever since. Gohan was happy for them and heartily congratulated them. The two were currently house hunting for a nice place in the city so they could move out of there mom's places.

Back to the present, Gohan left the East wing of CC and made his way over to the west wing, the living quarters. He walked up the stairs from the large base floor to the second floor and made his way into his room. Once inside, Gohan went into his private bathroom and stripped down out of his clothes before taking a shower. When he got out, he dressed himself in an orange gi, one just like his father's, and went out back of CC to the gravity chamber.

Stepping inside, he stood in the center and said, "Computer on." There was a beeping sound before a computerized voice said, "Welcome master Gohan."

"Computer, please turn the gravity up to 1000x and keep the bots coming." There was a "Yes master Gohan." Before the gravity changed and three virtual reality fighter bots appeared. The fighter bots weren't real material things but were actually holograms that tricked the mind into thinking they were real so Gohan could fight them and adjust there power levels at will without having to actually build bots.

Gohan beckoned to the bots and all three charged in at him.

Bulma Briefs was sitting in her office, having just finished the days work, and was now picking up her ringing phone.

"Mrs. Briefs?" Her secretary said into the phone.

"Yes Stephanie?"

"Mr. Son has just left for the day."

"_That's odd, he was supposed to be out of here hours ago. He's been here for sixteen hours straight." _Coming out of her thoughts, she said. "Ok thank you Stephanie, you may go home now."

"Thank you Ms. Briefs. Have a good night. Merry Christmas." Bulma hung the phone up and left to go home too. Once there, she walked upstairs and into her room. She dropped her purse by her bed then changed into something more comfortable before ordering the cook bots to serve dinner.

She walked back down stairs and into the living room to see her son and his mate sitting on the couch snuggling. "Hey guys. How are you two?"

Trunks looked up and smiled at his mother. "Hey mom. Were good, How was work?"

"Good, I guess. I'm just a little worried about Gohan."

Hearing his brother's name, Goten broke his staring contest with the TV screen and said, "Gohan? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing big he's just been pushing himself a little too much if you ask me. He's been working way longer than he's supposed to lately and when he's not working he's training. I'm just worried is all. I don't think he's been getting much sleep lately either."

"Hmm, that's strange. I wonder what's up with him. Even he can't take that much without just flat out collapsing on the spot."

"I don't know what to do. I mean it's his life. He's a thirty years old, he's going to do what he wants regardless."

"Promise me you'll keep an eye on him though Bulma. I don't want him to end up killing himself." Goten said.

"Don't worry kiddo I will. Anyways, dinner should be ready now. I'll go tell Gohan."

"Ok mom." Trunks said.

Bulma left the room and made her way back upstairs to Gohan's room and knocked on the door. After no answer she tried again. "Gohan it's me, you there?" she asked. After receiving no answer again she turned the knob and walked in looking around, there was no sight of Gohan.

Closing the door with a 'click', Bulma left and went back down stairs and out back of CC. Hearing the loud hum of the gravity chamber, she figured out where Gohan was. She walked up to the door of it and pressed a button to the side of it. There was a loud 'ding' from inside and a moment later Bulma heard the machine turning off and after a moment, Gohan came out.

"Hey Bulma. What do you need?" He asked politely.

"Oh I was just going to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Ok thanks. You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Bulma nodded before returning to the house then making her way into the kitchen. When she got there her eyes were drawn to the table, or to be specific what her son and Goten were doing at the table. Both were sitting there, locked in a passionate kiss and didn't even notice Bulma come in and sit down. She dished herself up and began eating, still unnoticed. A minute later, Gohan walked in and looked at the two boys. He blinked a couple times before closing his eyes and shaking his head in a negative fashion.

Gohan loudly cleared his throat, catching both boy's attention. The two turned and looked at Gohan who had a raised eyebrow. Both teenagers face turned a dark red and Gohan said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your face sucking session but can you please keep it in your pants till your at least alone. I know it's Christmas Eve and all but I'd rather not see that."

Bulma laughed as both boys faces flushed white and they muttered a quiet apology. Gohan sat down at the table a dished himself up. The four ate rather quickly, sharing a pleasant conversation and when they were done the bots cleared the table and they brought out dessert.

"Hey Gohan, do you think you could do me a favor and drop by the lookout tomorrow to ask Dende and Piccolo if they're coming tomorrow." Bulma said.

"Sure, I was actually going to go by tonight to see if Piccolo was up for a spar, I'll ask then."

"OK sounds great. Thanks!"

"No problem." So after dessert was finished, Gohan walked outside and flew to the lookout. On arrival, Gohan was met by Dende. "Hey Gohan, what brigs you here?"

"Um two reasons actually. Number one is to ask if you guys are coming for the party tomorrow night."

"We'll probably come for a little but we can't stay long, sorry." Dende replied.

"Ok, no problem. Do you know where Piccolo is?"

"Um I think he's at the island."

"Ok thank you Dende. See you tomorrow." He said before jumping off the lookout and heading for Piccolo's ki.

The next night

"'Ding-dong' Trunks can you please answer the door!" Bulma yelled from upstairs.

"Sure mom!" Trunks got up and answered the door. Opening it he saw Krillin, his wife Eighteen, their daughter Marron, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. "Hey guys come on in! You're the first to arrive." They all smiled and ushered themselves inside. Over the course of the next hour all of the Z-senshi that were attending had arrived.

Everyone was currently seated in the living room on the large wrap around couch. Krillin and Eighteen were on the end and next to them was Goku and Vegeta. Next was Chichi and Tyson then Goten and Trunks and then last but not least were the only people who weren't in a relationship, Bulma and Gohan. Piccolo and Dende showed up for a while like they said but only stayed for a half an hour before leaving and were already gone.

"Ok everybody lets do gifts now then we'll have dinner." Bulma said. Everyone agreed and began exchanging presents, they had decided to just keep it casual and not get anything too special. Since they were right next to each other Bulma and Gohan traded first. Bulma received a small rectangular box wrapped in beautiful silver paper and had a gold ribbon on it and Gohan received a large rectangular shaped item wrapped in a pretty light gold paper.

"Ok ready? We'll open at the same time ok?" Bulma said.

"Ok." Gohan replied.

"Go!" Gohan tore the paper off his gift and looked down at a picture of Bulma and him standing there with one arm wrapped around each other while the other one was flashing the peace sign at the camera and one eye was closed in a wink. The picture was in a simple, thin, silver picture frame.

Bulma carefully undid one side of the wrapping paper not wanting to tear it and slid the box out. She pulled the lid of the small box to see a necklace. It was a silver heart that hung sideways on a silver chain. On the heart it read 'I hold your heart to mine'.

Without saying anything the two looked up and Gohan's deep onyx eyes met Bulma's light crystal blue eyes. Gohan opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

It was as if the world around the two had frozen completely. _"I can't look away, there's just something about her that makes me want to… kiss her."_ Gohan thought. Bulma continued to stare silently_ as _Gohan slowly leaned in until they were only inches apart. They were so close now Bulma could feel Gohan's breathe on her face.

"_Just a little further." _Gohan thought.

"Hey mom! Look what Chichi got Goten and me!" Bulma and Gohan quickly broke apart before anybody could notice what had just almost happened.

"_Oh my Kami! I almost kissed her! What's wrong with me? She'd never go for someone like me…" Gohan thought while Bulma was preoccupied with Trunks. When everybody was done with the gift exchanging, they moved to the kitchen for dinner, then after that, they moved back to living room to watch a movie before bed._

_They had decided on some sappy Christmas romance where, just like every other one, the ending was very predictable. Gohan, bored with the film, looked away, and saw Bulma staring at him. When she saw that he had noticed, she blushed and quickly looked away. Gohan cocked his head in confusion but then gave up and turned back to the TV. A few minutes later, Gohan could feel Bulma's eyes on him once more. Gohan ignored it this time and eventually she looked away. _

_The movie ended a while later and the lights were turned back on. "Well, were gonna head off to bed now. Night guys." Krillin said, then he and Eighteen left._

"_We're going home now. Bye guys!" Chiaotzu said before he and Tien departed too. Next was Trunks and Goten then Vegeta and Goku heading off to bed. And last but not least was Chichi and Tyson, this leaving Gohan and Bulma as the only ones still up._

_Gohan sat there until he heard the final door close for the night and he turned to Bulma. "Look, Bulma, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I don't know what came over me." _

"_It's ok Gohan. I felt it too, it was like we were under a spell or something. I'm not mad at you."_

"_Ok. I'm glad."_

_Bulma smiled sweetly then said, "You feel like watching another movie? I hate those sappy Christmas movies but at the same time I can't get enough of them." She said laughing._

"_Ok sure, I'm game." Gohan said smiling again._

_So Bulma put another movie on and turned off the lights. About twenty minutes into it, Gohan could feel Bulma's stare again for the third time that night. This time Gohan turned his head and looked at Bulma. They stared at each other for a moment before Bulma said, "What would you do if I were to tell you I kind of wouldn't have minded if we actually kissed? And what if I were to tell you I kind of wish we had kissed?" _

_Gohan brought his hand up and grabbed his chin in a thinking position. "Hmm, I don't know. I think I'd do something like this." He said before leaning in and touching his lips to his, Gohan's tongue came out and started prdding her teeth, asking for entrance and Bulma quickly complied. While they were locked in the passionate kiss, Gohan's hands began to roam over Bulma's body, starting at her shoulders and slowly making there way down to her hips. _

_Gohan slowly pushed forward and laid Bulma down on the couch. Gohan's hands moved down and grasped the bottom of her shirt and was about to pull it up when he stopped broke away from the kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this, cause if we go any further I can't be sure I'll be able to stop myself." Gohan asked_

_._

_Bulma just said. "I'm positive Gohan. I haven't been this turned on in years." Gohan smirked with a nod then leaned back in and pulled her shirt up and off before starting to kiss her once more. This time it was Bulma's hands who began roaming, they went up and down his chest and back before going down to the bottom of his shirt then pulling it up and off. Her hands then went down to the hem of his pants and she began undoing them. At the same time, Gohan's hands were in the back trying to undo the Bra strap. Almost simultaneously, the two finished there task. Gohan pulled the bra off her chest and threw it while at the same time Bulma pulled his pants and boxers down simultaneously._

_Before Gohan could do anything else, he was thrown back onto the couch and Bulma crawling up his legs until she was level with his half erect manhood. Without a single thought Bulma Brought her head down and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Gohan moaned loudly and Bulma kept up with her ministrations of his manhood. Gohan gasped loudly and said, "I-I'm about to c-cum!" Bulma just smiled and kept doing as she was. Gohan moaned very loudly and came into her mouth. Bulma swallowed the load in her mouth and pulled away. _

"_Did you like that?" She asked._

"_Of course, but I wouldn't mind feeling a little more of you." Gohan said smirking._

_Bulma grinned and said, "As you wish." She then brought her hands down and undid her pants button and zipper, then she pulled them along with the panties she was wearing, down. Gohan stared at her beautiful body with wide eyes. Bulma smiled and said, "Come and get me." So Gohan did just that. He pushed her back down onto the couch so that her head was resting on the arm of the couch then crawled of her and began kissing her again._

_Gohan slowly positioned his manhood then pushed in. Bulma's eyes clenched shut and she moaned loudly into the kiss. Gohan kept going until he was in as far as he could go then pulled out to the tip and slammed back in. He did this over and over again, Bulma moaning with every thrust. Bulma moaned into the kiss once more before she came. Bulma's orgasm caused her walls to tighten around Gohan and he too came hard._

_Gohan pulled his already softening cock out of her and slumped down next to Bulma he pulled her into his embrace and grabbed a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. Covering both of them up, they fell asleep like that on the couch, the movie still rolling. _

_The next morning, Trunks woke up in his lovers arms and quietly slithered out, so he wouldn't wake Goten. He groggily left the room and quietly shut the door. He walked down the stairs past the living room and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed some orange juice. He poured himself a glass before returning it to the fridge. He slowly walked back towards the stairs but a light snoring sound caught his attention. He looked over at the couch and what he saw there caused him to drop his glass of orange juice which shattered on the tile floor._

"_Mom!"_

_Bulma and Gohan woke up and sat straight up, covering themselves with the blanket. "Trunks! I-I-I was um…" _

_Trunks shuddered and said, "Ew I don't even want to know!" He said before running up the stairs and going back to his room. When they heard the door shut, Bulma and Gohan looked at each other and laughed. _

_Once the laughter died down, Gohan gained a serious look and looked her straight in the eye before saying, "I understand if you want this to be just a one time fling but I also want you to know I'd be happy if it wasn't."_

"_Well I suppose there are a lot of obstacles we'd have to deal with, like the media and our friends, but, you know what, I don't really care! I feel happy around you and I want to keep it that way." She said before kissing him and snuggling up against his chest. _

_Gohan smiled and said, "Do you think we should at least move to one of our bedrooms?"_

"_Nah, I'm comfortable right here." She said ._

"_Ok." Gohan said and kissed her forehead, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep._

_A/n Just a little idea I had floating around in my head. I've been wanting to do a Gohan/Bulma fic for a while now and I finally have. I really hope you enjoyed. Please drop a review on your way out!_


End file.
